<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovers of the evidence by kimaracretak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450619">lovers of the evidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak'>kimaracretak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena watches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Felton/Carolyn Martens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Spinoff, WOC Focused Fanworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lovers of the evidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=195164#cmt195164">Carolyn/Any, momentary.</a>
</p><p>Come play drabbletag with us!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena looks at her seconds too long, the flick-aside glance that's all analysis and no surveillance, from someone who should know the difference — someone who knows the difference, and doesn't care.</p><p>Elena watches her, except when she doesn't — all the moments when Carolyn's just to the side of her or too far away, all the moments when watching would become something else.</p><p>"Obvious doesn't suit you," she tells Elena in the blue-light glare of her monitor. They're alone, and Elena still doesn't flinch at the rebuke. Perhaps that's why Carolyn continues, "But I could like it on you."</p><p>Elena smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>